


Promises Fulfilled: Sam

by serafine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e15 Paradise Lost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack is recovered, Sam has to tell him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Fulfilled: Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Piece to Promises Fulfilled: Jack

Classification: Sam/Jack fic  
Disclaimer: If the team belonged to me, we’d have fixed this _years_ ago.  
Spoilers: Post episode tag for Paradise Lost (season 6)  
Original Completion Date: 10/28/07 

* * * * * * *

The familiar _whoosh_ of the ‘gate soothed Sam’s frazzled nerves. They were headed back to planet where they lost O’Neill. They were doing something again.

Sam had been going out of her mind – very publicly – for the last month. Snapping at people, crying, not sleeping, barely eating... Janet had threatened to kick her off the base if she didn’t start taking care of herself. This was like Edora, but somehow worse. Then, she at least knew where he was. This time, he really could be _anywhere_. That thought chilled her to the bone.

The Colonel was gone. _Again!_ That was all she could think of. Whenever she managed to sleep, he haunted her dreams as well. She had a variety of dreams about Colonel O’Neill, carefully cultivated over the years. Most of them she would have denied with her last breath, but lately those dreams had stopped. Now he was uncharacteristically silent. It was odd. In the most common dream, the only thing she could see was his face, looking at her from the other side of a campfire. Staring at her with his dark eyes. Not talking, just waiting expectantly for her to save him.

She always saved him. Didn’t she?

As she walked up the ramp, her breath caught. _What if I’m wrong – what if they’re not on the moon? It’s only a guess. A hunch. The only solid evidence I have was the disappearance of the moon. It makes sense. Good sense. I think. But it could really be some sort of a coincidence. And, even if I’m right, it might be too late. Jack could be already be dead. By Maybourne’s hand. Starvation. There might be nothing on that moon for them to survive on. No air. The doorway device might not have even worked right._

The images in her head were spiraling quickly. She hadn’t gotten enough sleep in days. _Please let him be okay_ was the last thought she had before stepping into the shimmering waves of blue. 

* * * * * * *

Once on the other side, Sam looked into the sky and saw… nothing. No Tok’ra ship, no moon. Just endless blue. She took a deep breath and tried not to get rattled. They were just so close. They had waited all this time; they could wait another few minutes.

Sam could feel Teal’c’s eyes on her, watching her carefully, even though he and Jonas appeared to be deep in conversation.

Sam looked into the sky again and started her running commentary again. She paced slowly back and forth, nervous energy bubbling inside of her, making her thoughts run in circles.

_God, Jack. What if you’re not there? Or all we find is your corpse? What the hell will I do then?_ She stopped and stared at the ‘gate.

_If we find you, I will look you in the eye and tell you. All these years, you look at me, I look at you. You invite me fishing, I say no. Sure, there’s been one or two small stolen kisses. But have I ever looked you in the eye and told you what you mean to me? No. The regs, always mindful of the damn regs. Yes, sir. No, sir. Please don’t stand so close to me, sir._

_With my behavior these past few weeks, the whole damn Mountain must know. But do you? Really? I only seem to act this way when you are gone. Lost on a planet, stuck in a ship heading for the other end of the galaxy, and now this..._ She sighed deeply. _I promise. I will tell you. And the regs be damned._

As she came to this conclusion, the Tok’ra ship appeared on the horizon. _It’s about time..._ She walked over to Teal’c and Jonas and waited for the rings to appear.

* * * * * * *

“Major Carter, I am picking up two life signs on the surface.” Jollen said.

Sam resisted the urge to sob in relief. They flew closer – it looked habitable. Sam saw them through the window – someone was on the ground and someone wasn’t.

“We can land if you would like, Major.”

“Thank you, Jollen.” Somehow her voice came out steady, even though her insides were quivering.

They set down just a bit away and it was all Sam could do not to sprint the distance from the landing site. Once they got into view, she could see that O’Neill was standing, limping very slowly towards them.

“Nice of you all to stop by.” He said with a grin.

“Sir – are you all right?”

“Well enough, Carter. Maybourne needs some help though. He’s been shot.”

* * * * * * *

Teal’c had his arm under Jack’s helping him to the ship.

When Carter was out of ear shot, Teal’c said, “I am glad you have been found, O’Neill. I have been worried for Major Carter in your absence.”

“Did Frasier have to kick her out of the Mountain again?”

“No, but I think that day would have come soon if we had not found you here.”

“I was worried she would work herself to death trying to get me home. Daniel told me how she was while I was on Edora. Thanks for keeping an eye on her, T.”

“Always, O’Neill.”

* * * * * * *

Later, once they were all loaded up and the ship was headed back towards the planet, Teal’c asked Jonas to accompany him to check on Maybourne. He looked at Sam, gave her the slightest nod and they walked out, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

“You really gave us a scare this time, sir.” She swallowed convulsively.

“Wasn’t my intention, Carter.” Jack looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam’s face paled a little further under his scrutiny.

“Yea, I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

He reached out and took her hand. “Thank you for rescuing me, Carter.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” Sam took a deep breath and decided that it was time. “Jack.” O’Neill looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You do know, right?”

Jack cocked his head slightly and gave the smallest smirk. “Know what, Carter?” Oh, damn the man, he was going to make her say it.

“That those, uh, feelings I’m not supposed to have for you…” As her courage faltered, an internal voice screeched, _Oh for pity’s sake, what are you, twelve?! TELL HIM!_

O’Neill leaned forward, closing the distance. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his right hand. Then he leaned in and gave her the most delicate kiss.

As if his lips had set something free, Sam began to babble. “I thought you were gone, Jack. Gone for good. We lost Daniel and then...” The slightest sob escaped her. “I can’t believe you were so close and I couldn’t figure it out. I am so sorry you were stuck there for all this ti...” He brushed his thumb across her lips, trying to quiet her. Sam could feel the tears tickling the corners of her eyes.

Finally, Jack pulled her to him and cradled her, allowing her to soak up the warmth of his body. Sam clung to him and shook as the tension of the last month began to drain out of her.

She closed her eyes and rambled on against his chest, “I don’t know what I would have done. They were talking about giving up and I didn’t know how I was going to stop. I knew I could find you if they just gave me enough time.”

“Yea, I did too. It’s what kept me going.” 

Sam’s breath caught. “I can’t lose you, Jack.”

“You didn’t. Shhh. It’s okay, Sam.”

“But I have to tell you this.” Jack’s hands stilled on her back. He sighed softly and swallowed.

Then she heard the softest whisper. “No. No, you don’t. I know, Sam. I promise, I know.” She felt his lips on the top of her head. “Anybody else would have given up on me by now.”

Sam smiled and enjoyed this brief moment, safe in Jack’s arms. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."  
     - Wesley in The Princess Bride


End file.
